Flippy: The Life That Was
by Counter Strike Leader
Summary: Follow the Happy Tree Friends characer Flippy through his early years as he fights in World War 2, and The Vietnam Conflict.


**Ok so this is my first time writing a HTF story so don't blame me if its not up to your standards. I wanted to dive into Flippy's military career and show how he got PTSD, Evil Flippy, and how he came to live in Happy Tree Town (not until the later chapters though) *Note In this story Flippy is 16-17 years old (he lied about his age to get into the army and away from his father) and is fresh out of boot camp, so he has no combat experience.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTF or Flippy's character Mondo Media does, and I just picked the names and appearances of the characters off the top of my head, so the resemblance to any other fan made characters is purely coincidental. Also I did not fight ww2 so I don't know what it was like, I am only basing the feelings and actions of the characters from movies, games, and books.**

Chapter 1: The landing craft.

June 6, 1944 D-Day.

Dog Green sector Omaha Beach, Normandy France, Zero hour...

The ocean waves hit the side of the landing craft, spraying into Flippy's face. He was the second to last man standing in the craft and was nervously awaiting the time when the door would open and he would take his first steps onto French soil. As he stood wiping the water from his fur, he looked around, seeing the faces of the veterans, there eyes cold and faces battle harden, looking towards the beach with a grim expressions. He also saw the faces of the new soldiers, which were either scared or sick, also looking towards the beach. "Hey watch were you do that!" one animal said as one of the newbies threw up on his boots, "sorry" the new soldier muttered and looked down at his own feet. All of a sudden shell from the coastal artillery came down and exploded on the water. BOOM SPLASH, BOOM SPLASH, BOOM SPLASH, Flippy put his hand on his helmet to prevent it from being washed away. Just then he heard someone calling his name from somewhere to his right. "Flippy, FLIPPY" the voice yelled, and then he saw another landing craft come out from behind a pillar of water created by a shell. It was Tyco, one of his friends he had made at boot camp. Flippy waved his hands at him and then cupped them around his mouth and shouted back "how are you?" Tyco responded "cold and wet, hey we'll talk more on the beach!" Flippy smiled and thought about what they were going to talk about once they took the beach. At that moment one of the coastal shells came down right on top of Tyco's landing craft, which exploded into a ball of fire. "NO!" Flippy shouted as he saw the flaming craft slowly start to sink beneath the waves, the bodies of the animals not torn to shreds in the explosion spilling over the sides of the craft, fur ablaze. Flippy could feel tears building up in his eyes and he tried to pull his head above the side of the craft to see if his friend had, by some miracle made it off the craft alive. "What the hell are you doing!? Get off of there or your going to lose your head!" Flippy turned and saw Captain Steel glaring at him, as well as the other occupants of the craft. Flippy got down and stared back at Captain steel with an expression of loss on his face, which he quickly masked. Captain Steel was a black and gray Siberian Husky, who would have looked cute except that his eyes were as cold and deadly as a bullet."Dam new guys" Steel muttered as he retook his spot in the craft "Clear the ramp...thirty seconds!" the driver yelled. "Ok I'll go over the plan one more time for you ladies, we are to clear the beachhead, meat up with A company, and move inland to the town of Vierville, then the German strong point at Point et Raz de la Percee." Steel said again, that was only the 100th time Flippy had herd it. The landing craft began to slow down as it approached the shore line "Port side move left on the beach and lay down some fire on the bunkers, starboard side move fast down the center use the anti-tank obstacles as cover, everyone get the the shingle alive, oh and any of you new guys that feel like throwing up, do it now." Steel looked at Flippy and then set his gaze on the beach. Flippy put his hand on his stomach and prayed that he wouldn't throw up, he had already made a fool of himself in front of the Captain once, and he didn't want to do it again. There was a noise that sounded like a chain rattling, which brought Flippy out of his thoughts. The ramp was going down. _Ok, just move fast and keep my head down and ill make it there alive_ Flippy said in his head, and the ramp hit the ocean water. There were suddenly loud whistling, thumping, and pinging noises and the animals in the front end of the craft fell down, dead before they could even move off the craft, and Flippy was petrified. "Move your ass!" the soldier behind Flippy said as he pushed him forward. Tripping on the bodies of his fallen teammates, he fell head first into the ocean and started sinking to the bottom, MG-42 rounds piercing the surface of the water and sliding down after him leaving a trail of small bubbles behind them.


End file.
